1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, a recorded material, and an ink set.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in demand for recorded materials in which an image having glitter is formed on a recording surface. As a method for forming an image having glitter, recoding has been performed heretofore using, for example, a foil stamping method including preparing a recording medium having a recording surface with high flatness, and then pressing a metallic foil against the recording medium, a method including vacuum depositing metal or the like onto a plastic film having a smooth recording surface, a method including applying a glitter pigment ink to a recording medium, and further performing press processing, and the like.
As an ink containing a glitter pigment (hereinafter referred to as a glitter ink as appropriate) and an ink jet recording method, JP-A-2008-174712 discloses one in which solvents which slightly melt a base material which is a non-absorbing material are used for an ink composition. In the case of such solvents, it has been possible to obtain good glitter in polyvinyl chloride plastic as the non-absorbing material. However, when non-absorbing materials or materials having remarkably low absorbency, such as plastic, metal, and glass with extremely low solubility, are not provided with an ink receiving layer, a solvent and the like convect before the ink dries, so that the surface smoothness of the glitter pigment is lost, which causes problems, such as deterioration of gloss. Even in the case of absorbing materials, when a glitter pigment is recorded by an ink jet method on a recording medium whose surface smoothness is not sufficient, such as plain paper, or a pigment layer whose surface is not smooth and which contains a pigment having an average particle size (average particle size based on a volume, the same applies in the following description) of 200 μm or more, light is irregularly reflected due to insufficient smoothness of the glitter pigment, and therefore it has been difficult to obtain good glitter. When recording is performed on non-absorbing materials or materials having remarkably low absorbency, there has also been a problem in that the adhesiveness of the glitter pigment to the recording medium is not sufficient, so that good friction resistance is not obtained.